brezzycomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Frostbite (Alex Breeze)
Fictional character biography Early life Alex Hugh Breeze was born in San Diego, California, to Thomas and Sylvia Breeze. At the age of 16, he moved to Crystal City. Growing up, he had achieved a Ph.D in electronic engineering. When he turned 19, he applied for for a career as an electrical engineer at the Crystal City Scientific Testing Facility. He remained there for 2 years, however shortly after he turned 21, Alex's younger brother, Ross Breeze, passed away from a disease that he suffered from for over 5 years. It was around this time when Alex was offered by Dr. Kurt Powers to join his crew to conduct his latest experiment to discover the reaction of the newly discovered element Xerozium to exposure from the Van Allen belt. Filippa and Rachel both accepted the offer. Disheartened by the death of his brother, Alex reluctantly accepted the offer. Everything was going well until the fundings of the project was cut. Kurt, however, insisted that they go ahead with the experiment on that same night, despite being unprepared and unfinished. During the experiment, Kurt's crew, including Alex, were rendered unconscious after a huge beam of light flooded the entire facility. Just a few days after the incident, the group found that their bodies and abilities have been dramatically altered. Alex found that he had gained the ability to shapeshift, able to attain the form of any human, animal or object of his desire. It was at Kurt Powers's suggestion that they decided to use their new abilities to serve mankind as the Crystal League under the cover of night. Alex was appointed as second-in-command, and was officially dubbed as Frostbite, shapeshifter supreme. Crystal League As the Crystal League, the team found themselves setting up their headquarters in an abandoned building on the outskirts of the city which was dubbed as the Crystal Fortress. The first villain they battled was the Tarantula, followed soon after that by the Venoboids. However one of Frostbite's most significant battles in her early career with the Crystal League was his battle with Doppelgänger, a mysterious being also with the ability to shapeshift, who infiltrated the Crystal Fortress while posing as Frostbite. The battle of stealth eventually led to the creature's demise, disappearing after falling from the roof of the structure. Soon afterwards however, the Crystal League were forced into retirement when the Tarantula revealed their identities to the public, erupting riots across the city to ban the superheroes. After six months of inactivity, Frostbite found himself returning to action as a member of the Crystal League once again by popular demand when Stoneheart held the mayor as hostage. Afterwards the Crystal League, now able to operate during the day and have been since considered as celebrities, have encountered several villains including Master Man and Hailstone, but more significantly was the return of the missing member of the team, Connor Cox, who has turned to a life of evil. It was around this time when the Crystal League are joined by a mysterious woman named Silver Frost, who offered to possess the team's bodies to discover the full extent of the team's powers. However when performing the operation on Frostbite, a mob boss known as the Heart Breaker disrupted the process and kidnapped Frostbite, who was now trapped in Silver Frost's body. After several interrogations from the thug, Frostbite was eventually rescued by the team and returned to his original body after knocking the Heart Breaker out cold. Two months later, both Frostbite and X-Ray mysteriously passed out. They remained out cold until Halloween of that year when they both woke up to find that they had switched bodies. Struggling to cope in the other's body, Frostbite and X-Ray discover that the source behind the transformation was an old advesary, Dr. Manipulate, who claims to have used traces of DNA from the two, since their last encounter, in his latest experiment. However while interrogating the scientist to switch them back, his creation was destroying, leaving Frostbite stuck in the body of X-Ray. Fortunately this did not last long because Kurt Powers managed to use his abilities to switch their minds back to their original bodies. Later Frostbite and X-Ray joined the rest of the Crystal League in a battle against a group of villains known as the Platinum League. In that same year, Silver Frost left the team, ignoring Frostbite's romantic interest with her. Depressed, Frostbite is later abducted by a group of renegade aliens known as the Orklunds, only to be rescued by Silver Frost, who also confessed her love for him. As time went by, the team were faced with many more obstacles. An evil sorceress named Morgana transformed the male members of the team, including Frostbite, into powerless females, Frostbite switched powers with every member of the team, and the team are stripped of their powers by Miss Danger. After two years, the Crystal League were invited to test out a new virtual reality device. However they were instead tricked by Emaou Yokoyama, who trapped the team in the virtual world of Datos. There, Frostbite struggled in a battle against a mysterious fairy that called herself Caroline Wheeler, and battled with a much more powerful version of the Tarantula. Eventually the team are freed from Datos, and return to Crystal City, only to find that it has been overrun by the Platinum League, led by Maximillion Schroeder. In search of the billionaire's hidden location, Frostbite teams up with Fly Girl to gain some answers from the much more powerful Red Ghost. Soon the Crystal League find the location and defeat the billionaire, but not before Connor Cox sacrificed himself for the team. More obstacles crossed paths with the Crystal League. The next two years saw the romantic affair between Stoneheart and the Heart Breaker, Zabrina's return to the realm of Magia, and the rise of Viper. Frostbite also had another encounter with the Orklunds, who created a clone of Silver Frost known as Dark Frost, which led to a disagreement with the real Silver Frost, only to set their differences aside to put an end to Dr. Manipulate's reign of evil once and for all. But far more significantly was Stoneheart's recruitment into the Crystal League after breaking up with the Heart Breaker, which led to an accidental exposure in the Bronze Field on the planet of Sundoon. Because of this exposure, Frostbite is unable to touch human skin without switching abilities with his peers, or if held long enough, switch bodies with another. A villain named Tera Elexis utilized this, switching bodies with Frostbite temporarily before switching back. However when Stoneheart stole an artifact known as the Bronze Stone, she turned back to a life of evil and attacked the city, only to be defeated once again by the Crystal League. As a reward for Stoneheart's defeat, Sol of Sundoon removed the Bronze Field radiation from Frostbite, restoring him to his original form. However just one month later, the entire team are succumbed to the powers of the Blackout, who traps the team in the Nightmare Realm. The team manage to fight off his powers until they break free and return to Crystal City. The Crystal League, including Frostbite, eventually became prisoners of Tera Elexis and her Demonic minions until they were freed by Silver Frost, who sacrificed herself in the process. Depressed by this turn of events, Frostbite disappears from Crystal City into the unknown, and was not seen by the Crystal League since. After an entire year, Frostbite is found by Fly Girl in Aprilton, before encountering Nitro and Bullet. The two battled with the Aprilton locals, only to realize that it was Stoneheart, who aligned herself with the Dark Knight, orchestrating the battle, and thus the four turned their attention towards the evil duo. As the two villains escape and Nitro and Bullet return to their own business, Fly Girl confesses her love for Frostbite and shares a kiss with him. Now rejuvenated, Frostbite and Fly Girl returned to Crystal City to rejoin the Crystal League. Soon however the team saw the resurrection of Trastámara Aragon, an ancient sorcerer who possessed all of the powers of the Crystal League, which led to an epic battle between the sorcerer and the Order of Magia that took place on Earth. During the battle, the team managed to open a portal which transported everything of Magian blood back to their home realm, which to the team's surprise, including their team leader, Kurt Powers, who was also transported back to Magia. Now with no leader, the Crystal League quickly began to crumble, and each team member went their own separate ways. Powers and abilities Frostbite is a shapeshifter and metamorph, with the ability to psionically shift the formation of his biological cells at will to change his appearance, and thereby assume the form of Animals and (more commonly) Other Humans. He can also alter his voice to duplicate exactly that of another person or creature. He also has the ability to create the appearance of Clothes out of his own body. However his powers have got some faults. For example, Frostbite's powers are limited to appearances only; he could not assume the powers of people he morphed into or alter his body to adapt to different situations. Also as a side effect, his natural aging process has been suppressed (if not completely halted), as he has the ability to retain his youthful appearance time and time again, despite living even up to the age of one hundred. As well as the ability to Shapeshift, Frostbite also has the ability to morph into any Animal that he has seen himself or in an illustration (in a painting, in a photo, etc.). As a corollary to this power, he can transform back into his default form if an external force, like magic, transforms him into an animal. This power enables him to completely alter his body mass, being able to take the shape of another being far larger and heavier than himself, or smaller and lighter than himself. Once as an animal, he gains all the physical attributes and characteristics of said animal, such as great strength, speed, durability and abilities such as flight and aquatic breathing. While in Animal form, Frostbite retains his human intellect, memories and the ability to speak. Frostbite is also a talented Actor and a skilled Hand-to-hand Combatant. His Powers also grant him Immunity to Diseases, as well as Agelessness. Other versions Nightmare Blackout During the Nightmare Blackout story arc, Frostbite's nightmare saw him back in the body of Tera Elexis, while the real Tera Elexis posed as Frostbite to seduce Silver Frost into submission. Trivia * Frostbite is a close friend to Kurt Powers. * Frostbite was originally going to be called Breeze Boy. * Alex Breeze adopted the codename "Frostbite" from a poem of which he read as a child. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Crystal City Residents Category:1980s Births